Origins
by seinka
Summary: Collection of stand-alone stories about various people across Atreia and their paths to Ascension.
1. Zerinne, the Chosen One

**~ Zerinne, the Chosen One ~**

"Sis, I have a problem," my little sister stood in front of me with guilty expression and few dirty smirches on her cheeks.

"What did you break this time?" I grunted without even looking at her. I had to tan these sprigg hides before the nightfall, I didn't have any candles or sparkles to spare and they would go waste by tomorrow. And my twelve years old sister wasn't helping at all.

"It's... I should watch over Rae, but... I needed to pee and then she was gone..." it almost looked she'll start crying any moment. "And that's been after lunch, I was looking for her since then, but..."

I froze. That kid who was even younger than my sister, was a nightmare for all of us. Since the moment she learnt how to walk, she wanted to be a raider. She loved _adventures_ or anything that could look like one. Sometimes, when we forgot to pay attention, she accompanied us on raids. It took lot of our effort to prevent her from being seriously injured or killed. Even Ulgorn, her father and our boss, didn't know what to do with her. But suddenly there was Zori. A girl with similar desires for _adventures_ , just a bit older. And fortunately, my sister knew, which _adventures_ were thrilling, but not life-threatening.

"Alright... is there any place you didn't look?" I asked with calming voice, though I was worried myself.

"Munihele forest," she bit her lip and looked at me. "I know it's not that scary place, but I don't want to go there alone... it will be night soon."

"Alright, I'll go with you," I sighed. "Just help me get these into some cold corner. And hope they will be usable tomorrow."

"Thank you, sis, you're the best!" she smiled and hugged me. Seriously, she was twelve years old and to hug me like that... I wondered if there was something wrong with her. But... it wasn't her who had to get us food when our parents died. I kept every hardship I could away from her, so she could have more or less happy childhood. Was I too nice? Probably. Others sometimes said she was my greatest weakness. I guess they were right, she was all my world, I would do anything for her.

"Let's hurry, we might be Asmodians, but our eyes won't help us in pitch black," I took my sword and shield and headed to the forest. Zori clutched her light wooden cudgel. She wasn't old enough to get her own sharp sword, but I already noticed she spent some time with Minu and tried to convince him to teach her how to fight. I never wanted her to become a raider as I did, but it was her choice. And the sooner she starts learning, the better.

We reached the edge of the forest quite fast and as expected, Rae wasn't there. But some other people were.

"Hey! Who are you and what do you want here?" a sharp voice stopped me.

"Hi, Dabi, it's me, Zeri," I said quickly. "And Zori's with me."

"Ah... okay, are you here to help us with the tree sap extraction?" he lowered his bow and I could exhale in relief.

"Sorry, maybe other time. By the way, have you seen Rae, today?"

"Wasn't she with this little lady here?" he looked surprised.

"I'm no lady and I'm not little," Zori frowned.

"You know how it's with Rae, right?" I shook my head. "So was she here or not?"

"Well, now that you mention it..." Dabi scratched his forehead. "Yeah, she stopped by shortly after noon, she asked me a lot of questions about this forest and then left. But she went back, I wouldn't let her pass here alone!"

"Could she return unnoticed?"

"Hey, don't get me into trouble! I'm a busy man and I can't watch this road all the time," he raised his hands in defensive gesture. "Of course she could slip though here, dammit!"

"I'm not blaming you, Dabi, I'm just trying to find her," I gritted my teeth. I really didn't like this attitude of his. "Tell me what she asked you about."

"Everything! Oh... she mentioned the legend of the Daru spring and the witch! She had that sparkle in her eyes, I should have known! Now Ulgorn will flay me!"

"Stop whining, you know the boss doesn't do things like that," I snapped at him. "Alright, I'll go look for her, Zori, you return to the village and try to do something with those hides. I'll take it from here."

"No, I'm going with you," she wrinkled her eyebrows. "It's my fault she got lost so I..."

"No way! It's not your fault, it's hers only! I don't want to worry about you too, I'll go alone."

"I'm not a kid anymore, sis. I might not be adult, but I will be one day. I'm not going to run and hide while you fight. And besides," she grinned. "You'll be with me, what could possibly happen?"

"Fine, but stay with me no matter what," I gave up. How could she convince me so easily? "Thanks, Dabi, we'll stop by on our way back."

"Is it true there's a witch here? I mean real witch," Zori asked when we got out of Dabi's hearing range. "I heard the rumors, of course, but is she real? Like can she do real magic?"

There was no, or little fear in her voice, she was just curious.

"I've never visited her, but she's probably some old hag who hates people," I shook my head. Even if she could do some tricks with the aether, like few people I met could, it wouldn't be anything big. Only Daevas could do big tricks. "But I'll be polite, don't worry."

After half an hour of slow walk the night fell and I could barely see my surroundings. This forest was too dark even for Asmodian eyes. I recognized the shadows of trees and creatures, but I had to be extremely careful with roots and stones on the ground, as they became almost invisible. Finally I saw a dim light of a lamp and headed towards it. I checked Zori was still with me and knocked on the door. After a minute or so and few swearing-like sounds it opened. At the doorstep there was really old white-haired and almost toothless woman.

"What do you want here in this hour? Don't you know your manners?" she croaked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm looking for a girl who got lost, last time she was seen going in this direction, I just want to ask if you have seen her," I asked as politely as I could. But it was really difficult.

"There was no lost girl here," the woman replied and was about to close the door.

"She might not get lost, I think she went here on purpose," Zori said suddenly. "For few days she was talking about an idea to kill the evil witch in the forest. I apologise if she tried to hurt you, I was supposed to watch over her."

"Evil witch, hm?" the hag looked at Zori with an interest. "Yes, some crazy girl came here to kill me. I've dealt with her."

"Dealt with her? Is she..." I gasped in shock.

"No, she's fine in health, though not so fine in form. I've turned her into one of those ribbits," the witch pointed at corral with several little creatures. If I looked in a mirror at that moment, I think I would be beyond pale.

"Can you... turn her back?" I asked carefully. "I promise you we'll keep her away from here."

"I could, but I won't do that for free."

"Name your price, witch."

"Oh? So I'm really the evil witch now?" she laughed croakily.

"Not sure about the evil part, but you turned her into a ribbit. That's kind of proof you're a witch," I frowned. "What do you want for setting her free?"

"A service. Can you hear those darus? They are more annoying than that girl. And I'm short on the furs, bring me seven of them and I'll consider helping you."

"Fine, you'll better keep your word," I grunted and turned in direction where I heard those sounds the most. "Zori, come with me."

During the argument with that witch my sister went to the corral and stared at those ribbits to find which one was Rae. The look on her face told me she wasn't successful so far, but she obeyed me without a word. In a few minutes we reached a glade where the stars and Elysea provided us with enough light to see more than shadows. And we were lucky to find several of those furry creatures there. I know sword is not the best weapon for hunting, but I had nothing else. And I didn't dare to return to village without Rae, Ulgorn would be very upset and no one wants to see the boss upset. No one. Really. So I just drew my sword, whispered to my sister to stay silent and hidden and sneaked upon the first daru. It noticed me at the last moment, so I could already strike the fatal blow without it defending itself. But as all dying creatures, even this one made a terrible noise, which attracted all darus from the nearby forest to avenge it. I really didn't want to be trampled by the herd, so leaned my back to a nearby tree, raised the shield and swung the sword as there should be no tomorrow. Well, that was also the possibility... I killed two or three others before one of the last got furious and charged into me, so I fell on the ground. And something hard hit my head.

When I woke up the pitch black darkness was already receding. I was resting on soft grass and my head was covered in sloppy bandages. I sat up and looked around. My sister was dozing off, huddled between two big roots of a huge tree. She didn't have any visible injuries, and her sleep looked natural. I sighed in relief, she was alright. Around us there were several dead daru bodies. Four of them had slash wounds and were covered in their blood, two other died from something hard crushing their skulls. Zori didn't listen then... But she wasn't hurt, so it didn't matter at all.

As I was skinning those darus to get their hides I was wondering how will I explain Ulgorn all this. Rae disappeared and was turned into a ribbit. And the sprigg leathers I was supposed to tan will be late, as I'll have to hunt new spriggs. He'll be mad. I really didn't look forward to our return to the village. If we return at all. I've skinned those darus without bothering to tan those leathers properly and woke my sister up.

"It's morning already?" she asked sleepily. Then she looked at me and her eyes widened. "Ah! Are you alright, sis? I must have fall asleep..."

"I'm fine, now let's go to the witch," I smiled at her.

"When I saw you fall, I was really scared, but you got almost all of them, so I ran there and finished off those two... I'm sorry, I couldn't..."

"Hey, stop, I'm okay. Get up, we have a girl to retrieve."

I took those skins and returned back to the witch's cottage. The old woman came out just when we entered her garden.

"I thought you ran away," she snorted.

"Here are your leathers, witch, now change Rae back," I handed the hides over.

"Not so fast, youngling," she waved her hand. "First go back to the forest and bring me a sticky mushroom."

"What? You promised to turn her back if I bring you these leathers. And I did, so it's time for you to keep your promise," I was just angry. I have a lot of other things to do than being a delivery service for some old hag.

"I didn't expect you'd return, girl," she replied. "And I need fresh ingredients to actually turn her back, so if you want her human again, get me the mushroom."

"Fine. Zori, with me."

I turned around and angrily left the garden. This day started really bad. If I ever see Rae again, I'll beat her up so she won't forget it. Ever! Boss's daughter or not. After few minutes of searching I finally found the mushroom that witch wanted. I knelt to pick it and... the world whirled around me and suddenly I saw everything in shades of purple. Somewhere around my sister started screaming. I wanted to turn my head in that direction, but it proved impossible, so I moved my whole body. Zori was... huge. As if I was lying on the ground or very small... Did that mushroom do something to me? _No, it can't be! I have to concentrate, I must not let any stupid fungus to make fun of me. I have a lot of things to do. Raider duties and taking care of my sister. No, I can't stay like this, it's not right!_ The world whirled again and my vision cleared. Nothing was purple anymore. I was still kneeling and my stomach felt dizzy.

"Sis!" Zori hugged me and I could see tears in her eyes. "Are you okay? I saw you turning into a ribbit, but you're back now, I'm so glad."

"Yes..." I coughed. "I'm fine... Wait, a ribbit you said?"

"Mhm, like those in that corral," she nodded.

"That bitch..." I spat, grabbed the mushroom, this time without any side effects and rushed to the witch's garden again. This time she was really surprised.

"Oh, you returned," she nodded in appreciation. "I thought you'll come on all four when I heard this little girl screaming."

"Stop with your games, witch and turn Rae back. Here's that mushroom."

"Oh, you took it? And it didn't turn you into a ribbit?"

"It did, but I changed back. And my patience is running out."

"Give me your hand, there is something I need to verify," she said urgently. "Don't worry, I'm not going to turn you into anything, you've proven to be competent enough to earn my interest."

I hesitated, but after few seconds I stretched my hand towards her.

"Fine, but no more tricks."

The world whirled around me again. Part of me expected that, but this time it was different. I wasn't turned into anything, it was still me, but the place where I appeared wasn't Munihele forest. It was some island in a middle of nowhere and there were Daevas around, both, Elyos and Asmodians engaged in fight.

"Zerinne, I'm glad you're here finally," someone said behind me. I truned around and saw a man in heavy plate armor and with a shield and sword in his hands. I was dressed very similarly. "You need to advance to Ataxiar, you're needed there," he urged me and pointed at some island not far from here. But how was I supposed to get there without a bridge? Suddenly a sharp pain pierced through my back and two large black wings appeared. _What?_ My body moved on its own. The wings flapped and I soared into the aether. The fighting soldiers were all around me, but they didn't notice me. I reached the second island. And then I woke up. I was on the ground, again. And my sister was kneeling beside me, worried sick.

"That was unexpected," the witch mumbled. "You are part of something greater than you think, Zerinne. You should go to the Ishalgen Prison camp to see Munin, he'll tell you more."

"Have you forgotten why I'm here?" I grunted when I got up. I totally wasn't in a mood to discuss this dream or what it was. Not in front of Zori.

"Oh, yes, the girl. Bring her to me from the corral and I'll change her back."

"Which one is her?"

"That is up to you to find out," the witch grinned.

Before I could do anything, Zori ran to the corral and picked up one of those ribbits.

"This one," she grinned.

"Are you sure?" I had doubts, the witch couldn't be trusted and I had no idea what would happen if I choose wrong.

"Of course, look at her expression, she'll definitely yell at the first person she sees after changing back."

"Alright, I'll trust you," I smiled faintly.

Luckily the witch had no other objections and with a little effort changed Rae back. It was weird to watch her body changing its shape, but in the end she looked unharmed and fine. And as expected, she started screaming and demanding, so I just slapped her and dragged her away from that place. Zori followed us without a word. When we returned to the village, everyone was already fully awake and, as expected, looking for Rae. Ulogrn looked as if he didn't sleep the whole night and upon seeing miffed Rae, he first hugged her and checked she wasn't injured. Then he asked where have she been, so I told him how we found her and what it took to bring her back, except of the strange vision I had. That would be better to keep secret until I find out more. The scolding that followed Rae hasn't experienced yet. She and Zori were forbidden to leave the village until he'd changed his mind. As for me, he sincerely thanked me for saving her and _allowed_ me to supply the sprigg hides later. It could be worse.

The next several days were calm, although Rae was still fed up about the curfew and ostensibly didn't talk to anyone, especially me and Zori. My sister didn't seem to mind. She found her own way how to entertain herself, while I was patrolling. Except for bothering some raiders to teach her how to fight, I saw her learning cooking, fixing clothes, even recognising herbs and what they are for. She was always quite lively, but the night we spent in the forest while rescuing Rae, she has changed.

Two weeks after that incident Tobu, Ulgorn's second in command, has told me I'm being reassigned to Anturoon Crossing for some time. There was some skirmish with the Mau and they needed more fighters to keep them off. The pay was good and I couldn't exactly say _no_ , but I had no idea how to tell Zori, that she'll be alone here for more than usual. I found her sitting on the bridge that lead to the sprigg hills, staring at the sky with somehow dreamy face.

"Hi," I sat next to her. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. What do you think is out there?" she pointed at the sky.

"That glowing thing is Elysea. You know, the place where the Elyos live. And somewhere around there is Balaurea..."

"Home of the Balaur. I know. But what's beyond them? Are there other places like these where people live?"

"I don't know, but if there are, sooner or later we'll find out," I smiled. I could see how intensely she was thinking about it.

"I want to visit all those places some day," she looked at me.

"That would be nice, but..."

"Yeah, I know. I can't even leave the village. But I'm going to explore all Ishalgen and maybe I'll save enough money to go to Altgard or Morheim."

"I'm sure you will," I carassed her hair. "Look, Zori, I..."

"You're going away, right?"

"Uh, yes, how do you know that?"

"They were talking about it when you were on patrol."

"It's just Anturoon Crossing, for a few weeks, until the Mau calm down."

"It's okay, I can take care of myself. One day I'll be grown up too," she grinned. "Just take care, sis."

"I will, don't worry about me," I hugged her and for few more minutes we just sat there, enjoying the calm evening. I was worried that it was the last one for a really long time, but I didn't want to make my sister worried.

The next day I, along with few other raiders, packed our things and were sent to the Anturoon sentry post. Once we stepped out from the flight transporter, we were assigned to our tasks. Surprisingly, I wasn't going to fight the Mau, but rather guard the old prison, as they needed someone to replace the more experienced fighters in the field. Once I got there, the remaining guard, Delle, briefly told me the history of that place, how once strict prison became a graveyard haunted by the undead and containing only one living prisoner, a heretic Daeva named Munin. When she said his name, I immediately remembered my vision the forest witch gave me. _Should I see him and ask about it?_ Our patrol routes unfortunately never took us that far to the camp, which didn't make my decision any easier. But I wasn't going to stay here forever and if I wanted to know what that vision meant, I had to go. During one solo patrol I walked up the hill and entered the Forsaken Hollow, special place for special prisoners. Carefully I approached the huge pink crystals. In one of them there was a man closed inside. He was sitting on the bottom and his eyes were closed. When I was only few steps from him, he opened them and looked at me sagely.

"You're finally here," he said, his voice was rough from not being used much, but not unpleasant. "Welcome."

"Uh... You have _expected_ me?" I asked sceptically.

"Yes. I knew someone destined to something great will come here and I know it's you. Although I imagined someone more..."

"Manly?"

"Fearless. I can sense you have a lot of doubts. Or maybe suspicions? Fear not, now it's time to uncover the truth. The truth! Your future is a path ahead of you. You can meander along the path's branches, but your ultimate destination is set. Whether you are ready or not, I must show you that destination."

"Wait, hold on," I raised my hands and shook my head. "I came here to ask you a question about something unusual. Not to..." _Not to what?_ I suddenly didn't know. _Was that the meaning of that vision? Is my future really decided?_

"We shall see, Zerinne," he got up. I didn't even asked how he knew my name. "Let me be clear about the stakes: I believe you will ascend beyond mortality, beyond death itself. I believe you will soon become a Daeva. But I sense something else. Your eyes show fire... a fire I have not seen for years. But this is not place for the past. Let us see what is yet to come. First, I need three cards of fate from longtime allies of mine. My allies haven't heard from me in years, though they know I'm imprisoned here. They live secret lives among the raiders and cutthroats in Ishalgen. Each remains loyal and will surrender a card of fate if you mention my name."

"Cards of fate?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Very special cards used for prophecy. If you want to learn the truth of your future, you have to bring me those three cards. You'll get first card from Urd, she lives in Adelle village and she'll point you to the next."

"Well, it was nice talk, but I have to go," I turned around and tried to keep calm as I walked away from that crystal cage. _Destiny? Daeva? What will happen to Zori, if I leave?_ I barely paid attention during the rest of my patrol. _But what if he's right? What if there_ is _something I have to do? And if I refuse, can someone else do it?_

I reached the camp at the prison entrance and to my surprise, the regular guards were back.

"The Mau were pacified, you'll return to Adelle tomorrow," captain Jephani told me as soon as she spotted me. "Do you have any report for me?"

"No, the prison is quiet. There were no incedents with the undead today."

"Good."

During the night I couldn't fall asleep, my thought always returned to my that vision and the discussion with Munin. I'm sure the next day I looked like something that escaped from the prison, but no one has commented it, until I returned to Adelle village.

"Sis!" Zori ran towards me and hugged me even before I could report my return to Tobu. "I'm glad you're back! But you look horrible! Are you eating well?" _Charming as always._

"Yes, I'm fine. Now let me give my report, then we can talk, alright?"

"Of course."

Tobu was happy that the Mau little rebellion was handled so smoothly and without me even saying anything, he gave me one day free, as a reward, my regular duties were postponed to the next day. My sister ran off somewhere, so I used the time to find Urd.

"Ah, it's you, one of the few young ones who still respect the elders. What brings you here?" the old tailor asked.

"Good morning, Munin sends me for a card of fate. I don't know what that is, but..."

"Ah, he still remembers I'm here? Well then, come inside," Urd becked me and returned to her house. I followed her. There she opened a huge chest, in which she turned around probably every single thing, until she found and old case. "So, let's see what you've got," she closed her eyes and pulled some cards from the case. "I see a black bird, like those who fly over Aldelle Basin, rising from a field of rocks and thorny vines," she opened her eyes and gave me one of those cards. "Here. This is the card representing your past. Now, go to Verdandi, she'll give you one for your present."

"Verdandi? The forest witch?"

"Yes. But that isn't respectable way to call the elders."

"Uh, yes, you're right. Thank you, Urd," I slightly bowed my head and left her modest house. My sister wasn't in sight, so I quickly left the village and walked to the Munihele forest. When no one was paying attention to me, I looked at the card the tailor gave me. It showed quite nicely drawn black bird in flight, but there was nothing special with it. _Why does he need cards to tell me that destiny he knows about?_ Before passing the sap farm, where Dabi was still mumbling about how hard his life is, I hid the card in the inner pocket of my vest. But Dabi was too occupied by meeting the quota of the sap, he didn't even noticed me walking there. The witch, however, was already waiting for me.

"Why have you returned to me, cur?" she squawked.

"Do you remember what you told me the last time? Munin sent me to you for a card."

"Lord Munin? He sent you for a card of fate?" her surprise was so big she even forgot to insult me.

"Yes."

"What Munin sees in you is beyond me, but he wouldn't waste his breath bantering with a mere raider. So let's see if I can catch a glimpse. Give me your hand, Zerinne."

I did as she said and for several minutes she stared at my open palm and mumbled things I didn't bother to understand.

"I've never seen anything like this..." she finished her examining pulled a card out of her apron of many pockets. "This card is just for you. The last card is with Skuld, young girl wandering the cliffs nead Anturoon Crossing, you people think she's crazy."

"Thank you," I took the card and looked at it. It was drawn in the same style as the first one, but this one showed harbor with a ship in distance. I said goodbye to the witch and quickly set forth. It didn't seem like it, but the way was quite long for walking and I had to hurry if I wanted to be back before the evening without paying for the flight transport. The path wriggled through the forest like a serpent, but it was used semi-often, so travelling on it was easy. Two hours later I reached the cliffs. It was the only cliff range near Anturoon Crossing, but there was no sign of any _crazy girl_. Of course I've heard of this one, though I've never paid attention to those gossips, she wasn't dangerous and didn't hinder our efforts, she was just weird and thus tolerated.

"Can you feel the breeze on your face, Zerinne?" suddenly I heard a young voice behind me. The girl was there, as if she hatched out of rocks. "Do you feel the shifting soil beneath your feet, and the cold spray of the rushing tides on your face?"

"Hello," I smiled at her awkwardly.

"The things you feel now, you feel them because they matter to you," _Is she talking about Zori?_ "The immortals do not feel so keenly, for the passing years dull their senses. Savor such things. Savor them while you still can." _No, I will never feel dull about my little sister!_

"Uhm, I'm here because of a card."

"Yes, I know. But I'm curious. What doesn Munin see in you? Come closer, I need to look into your eyes."

Her gaze felt weird. As if she could see through me. And I through her. At that moment I realised she wasn't crazy, she just saw things and connections others couldn't. And with her mind wandering among all those sensations, she sometimes lost touch with the present.

"Now I understand, at least dimly, what Munin saw. Here is the card that depicts your future. Go to him quickly, he's awaiting you."

"A-alright. Thank you, Skuld," I took the card. The picture of storm was simply breathtaking. _Is that my future? How?_

"Go. The tide is rushing in, and I long to be alone with this broken world once more."

That day was really weird. As I was walking to the Forsaken Hollow again, my mind was racing. Part of it didn't want to believe in prophecies andt tried to rationalise the events as one big joke made by bored Daeva and his crazy _disciples_. But other part wanted to know what he could tell. It _could_ be true. There _could_ be some destiny lying ahead of me. I didn't even notice how I passed the plains and most of the former prison, but suddenly I was there, staring at the man trapped in a pink crystal.

"Welcome back. Do you have the cards?" he asked without surprise.

"Yes."

"Good, now show them to me and I'll tell you what your future holds," I saw he tried to stay calm, but he was excited as a child before Solorius. I showed him the pictures in the order I got them. His eyes sparkled and suddenly I was back in that vision I saw when we were saving Rae. Again, some soldiers were happy to see me. Again, I flew to the second floating island. But this time the vision didn't end and I was attacked by several Elyos. I didn't know how, but I have defeated them only with minor difficulties. But then, _he_ appeared. An Elyos soldier clad in much better armour than the others charged at me and knocked me down with his shield. I rolled around on the ground to avoid his next attack and kicked his foreleg to get the time needed to get up. He was strong. His hair was white, but he was no old geezer. His attack were powerful and his defence far more superior than mine. After few blows he sprouted wings and rose above me to prepare for another charge. Without thinking I followed him. We battled in the air, until he bound me with ropes of aether and threw me down to the rocks. I was exhausted and my head was spinning. Some bad feeling of energy was rising up through my body. Everything hurt. And _he_ was hovering above me, waiting if I'll get up. When the pain became unbearable, I screamed...

...and I woke up back in Ishalgen, kneeling at the foot of a huge pink crystal. Something was different. The soil and small rocks around me were cracked and damaged, as if something hit them with really strong force. And I felt pain on my back.

"What an epic battle! Judging by the way the others greeted you, Zerinne, you will indeed become a powerful Daeva. That man you fought was Hellion. Hellion! One of the most powerful warriors among the Elyos."

"No need to be this excited, he was stronger than me," I got up. "What happened _here_?"

"You, dear Zerinne, have Ascended. You are a Davea now."

"I'm what?"

"A Daeva. Immortal being chosen by Aion to protect our world from the Balaur."

"I know what _Daeva_ is!" I shouted. That was all wrong. Daevas couldn't stay in Ishalgen. "Why did you do that to me? My sister is just twelve! Who is going to take care of her now?"

"It wasn't me who did it. You were chosen by fate, to fight for Asmodae. You have to accept it and follow your path."

"At least tell me if Zori will be alright!"

"I cannot."

"You can't or you don't want?"

"She is not important for the future of this world. Unlike you, no matter what happens to her, the overall future will remain the same. That is all I can tell you."

"Fine. Keep your _gift_ to yourself," I turned around and ran away from the pink glow of the crystals. _I'm an idiot! Why did I have to go there at the first place?_

It was already late evening, when I returned to the village. I tried to put myself together, but quick glimpse on the surface of the lake Tunapre told me I wasn't successful. And as expected, people looked quite surprised when they saw me.

"Sis! Sis!" Zori emerged from our hut and hugged me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just went on a long walk and got a bit lost. I'm sorry I made you worried."

"Sis, you're lying. But I know what will cheer you up! Come!" she dragged me to our hut and put on a table a plate with something, that smelled really nice. "I learnt how to bake this. Happy birthday, sis!"

 _Oh, that's right. Today is my birthday. I... forgot..._

I stared at my shining sister and burst into tears. Since our parents died, I was always too worried about keeping us fed and warm, that it was only Zori who was excited for my birthday. And I always tried to make her happy, but this time I couldn't.

"What's wrong? You don't like it? Is it burnt? Sis?"

"No, no, it's great, I... come here," I hugged her tightly. "Thank you Zori. You're the best sister I could ever have."

"I'm the _only_ sister you have."

"I know. Listen Zori. Something happened today and it's not just my birthday. I... I didn't want it, I really want to stay here with you, but... I have Ascended."

"So... you're leaving?" my sister's voice was shaking.

"Yes, I have to. I'll leave in the morning and I can never come back."

"I'll go with you! I'll Ascend too and I'll go with you!"

"You know you can't. I love you, Zori, I will always love you. And when you grow up and visit Altgard or Morheim, let me know and I'll come to see you there. Okay?"

"Okay," she sniffed.

"And now I'll taste this lovely... what is it?"

"It's raydam pie. I... gathered the fruit myself. From trees, not from spriggs."

"As I said, Zori, you're the best."


	2. Zorinne, the wanderer

**~ Zorinne, the wanderer ~**

"Hey, Zorinne! Get up!" Keindall's angry voice woke me up. "The boss wants to see you. Now!"

I shlould have guessed, they'd be angry. I yawned. I didn't sleep for long, in fact, it was almost morning, when I returned to the village. If the boss gives me something boring, like a village guard post, I'd certainly fall asleep. And that would get me into trouble. Again. _My birthday totally starts great._

"Uhm, yeah, I'm awake," I replied to Keindall and rolled out of bed. I checked my clothes from previous day, frowned and threw them into a corner. I'd have to wash them, before my only other set gets unusable. When I managed to make myslef look somewhat presentable, I bound my black hair into a simple tail, put on my belt with a sword and dagger and stepped outside to find the boss. After my sister left, I had to move from our house into a small room behind Ulgorn's one, so I didn't have to look for him for too long. As usual for this time of the day, he was standing in front of the house and giving orders to everyone he could see.

"Zorinne!" the moment he spotted me, he ignored the others and gestured to come closer. "Where's Rae?"

"I don't know, boss, haven't seen her since... yesterday late morning."

"You were leaving the village together."

"Yeah, but once we were out of sight, she said she had better things to do, than hanging out with me and told me to get lost." _As if she didn't know I never get lost._ "She's probably somewhere with Jastaz."

Ulgorn scowled and muttered something I didn't understand. It wasn't hard to guess what, though. Rae was his daughter, his entire world, but he knew her. To say she was reckless, was an understatement. But she was smart, I couldn't understand, why she fell for those Jastaz's too obvious attempts to flirt with her. He was a capable raider, but also a spineless asshole. I couldn't stand him and neither could Ulgorn.

"Find her and bring her to me," the boss finally ordered.

"Okay," I nodded, trying to hide yawning, and walked to the southern village gate. Rae left me on the other side of lake Tunapre, so it was a good idea to start the search there. Soon I crossed a small bridge over a stream bringing water to the lake, I washed my face to wake up a bit and looked around. Rae has probably found some abandoned cottage or a sprigg den to have some privacy with her boyfriend. I sighed. We used to be friends since we were children. She was the only one around my age, just a year younger, so we became really close. But few months ago that jerk appeared.

I walked alongside the lake, looking around for possible hideouts. It looked so peaceful here, the giant tree stood like a guardian in the middle of the lake, while the huge flowers on the banks marked its territory. After a while I heard sounds from the small cliff I was walking by. Behind dark blue petals of one of those flowers was a small cave. As I came closer, the sounds became really obvious.

I sighed again.

"Hey, Rae! Your dad want's to see you!" I called, walked few steps away and sat on a giant tree root.

"Zorinne I hate you," after few moments Rae emerged from the cave, her dress and hair were ruffled and she looked really angry. "Can't you go bothering someone else?!"

"Nope. Boss's orders," I shook my head and got up. "I'm supposed to bring you to him, so start moving."

"You and your orders," she muttered and walked back to the village.

"Orders mean food. Not that _you_ would know about that."

"What's your problem with me, Zorinne?" Rae stopped, looked at me and folded her hands on her chest. "Are you jealous, that Jastaz chose me over you?"

"Jealous?" I blinked. Yeah, once Jastaz tried to unsuccessfully flirt with me, while already dating Rae. She saw him and demanded explanation, so he spinned it and convinced her, that it was _me_ , who was seducing _him_. "No, I'm not jealous, Rae. I'm worried about you. He's suspicious."

"Oh, come on, this again?" she rolled her eyes. "I know he's not perfect and he has his flaws, but who doesn't? He's cute. And... well..." she blushed. "We should go, father wanted to see me, right?"

"Yeah, the village is _that_ way, you know."

"Tsk."

We walked the rest of the distance in silence. I was angry. How could she _not_ see he was just using her?

"Hey, Zorinne! Any wings yet?" one of the guards at the village gate shouted at me.

"Shut up, Nobekk," I grunted. Six and half years ago my sister has Ascended on her nineteenth birthday. Some of the raiders thought I would be the same, they even placed bets on the hour.

Ulgorn saw us the moment we stepped into the village. He gestured Rae to go to their house, while still, or again, giving orders to other raiders. The girl frowned, she expected trouble, but she put on her defiant expression and disappeared in the mostly wooden building.

"Zorinne," he called me, when the last raider left with the usuall _yes sir_. "Pack your things and wait here, you're going on a mission for several days."

"Uh, sure, boss," it was unexpected, but things like that happened occasionally. I packed my stuff, bedroll, whetstone, my clothes from yesterday, which I hoped I'd have chance to wash, heavy cloak for case of sudden cold or a guard watch and few other little things I thought could be useful. I returned to the previous place and impatiently waited for Ulgorn's orders. I would prefer few hours of sleep, though.

After I glared at few more raiders, who asked me about wings, the boss finally emerged from his house, with his daughter tailing him with a grumpy face. She was dressed for travels and carried a backpack. _Oh, no._

"Zorinne! You and Rae will go to Anturoon's Crossing to assist Mijou," he said. "And I don't want either of you to wander around and slacking off, so you're using the flight transport, Rae has money for both of you."

"Okay, boss," I nodded. Rae has rolled her eyes and went to the teleporting and flight transport station. I followed her and soon a translucent glowing bird-like thing carried me over the land. It felt really great. The flight path copied the road, but I was moving much faster, than I could ever run. If I had the money to spare, I would fly like this all the time.

The landing at the end of the flight was smooth and before I could even take a good look around, Mijou spotted us and ordered us to do the most menial tasks, like gathering raydam, firewood and skinning a brax slain by the others to process meat and fur from it. Rae was pissed, obviously. And to be fair, I wasn't happy about it either. But in the end it wasn't too boring and we weren't as slow as Mijou thought we'd be, so before going to sleep, I even had some time to get water from a nearby spring and wash my spare clothes. The next few days went by in very similar manner. Gathering and processing food and occasional trips to deliver messages to Alfrigh in smaller outpost near the Mau land or Delle watching over the Ishalgen prison camp. When I was there, I asked Delle few questions about the area, but all she said were warnings about the undead. She couldn't tell me anything about the Daeva imprisoned there, except it was probably because of Pandaemonium politics, which she wanted to have nothing to do with.

The following night I couldn't sleep. During those years, since my sister left, I wanted to go there several times, but I was afraid. I wasn't sure what would I do, if the Daeva told me something horrible.

"I heard, what you were asking Delle," Rae said quietly enough to not be heard outside of the tent. "You're going there, right?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh, come on, I saw your look. The worst, that can happen, is you coming back."

"How lovely of you. Can't wait to get rid of me to the undead?"

"Or Ascension? Really, what happened to that _'I wanna travel'_ , hm?" she sat on her bedroll and stared at me.

"You barely spoke to be the whole time we were here. What makes you so chatty now?" I stared back.

"You're pain in the ass, Zorinne, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

Rae shook her head and turned away from me. In a several minutes I could hear her steadily breathing. I tried to sleep too, but I wasn't able to hold my eyes closed for long and when I dosed off, I woke up quite soon after. It had to be few hours past midnight, when I crawled out of the tent. I had to go there, I had to know, if my sister was alright. I silently crept out of the tent and quickly strode towards the prison camp. The guard at the entrance wasn't Delle, but rather some newbie and he didn't pay much attention, so I was able to slip through without alerting anyone. That was the easy part. I walked the road Delle has described me and _thanks to Aion_ , I haven't disturbed any undead.

I reached the Forgotten Hollow, an empty place, save for few huge pink crystals and a Daeva trapped inside one of them.

"Why are you disturbing my sleep, raider?" he spoke, as I came closer.

"I want to know what happened to my sister."

"Your sister?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Zerinne, you made her a Daeva, six and half years ago. What happened since then? Is she alright?"

"Ah, Zerinne, yes," he nodded. "She's destined to fight Hellion."

"Hellion? Are you insane?!" I yelled at him. Even in this aionforgotten piece of nowhere we have heard about Hellion. One of the greatest generals in Elysea, rumoured to be almost as powerful as the Seraphim lords.

"I am serious. Of course she's nowhere near his power yet, but if she heeds my advices, she'll have chance to defeat him. If she won't, she's destined to fall by his hands," his calm voice was so irritating, that I wanted to break that crystal and claw his eyes out. But when I hit that pink structure, I only managed to hurt my hands.

"Make me a Daeva too, so I can help her."

"It is not _I_ , who chose her, to become a Daeva, was your sister's destiny. Only time will tell, if you share any part with her."

"Stop speaking so cryptic and tell me, what do you know," I grunted. "You saw _her_ future, so you can see _mine_ too."

"You are unimportant for the future of this world," he said without any interest. "Leave me, you have bothered me for long enough."

"Fine, whatever, I'll find a way to help her myself," I spat, turned on my heels and ran down from the hill. I calmed down at the sight of the entrance to the prison camp. The dawn was really close, even though it was still dark, the Asmodian eyes could adjust much better, than when I went here. And the guard was supposed to look in this direction.

"Hey! Stop! Who's there!"

 _Oh, great._

"It's just me, I went for... uh... little walk..." I replied and tried to sound calm.

"Who... Ah, you... Zorinne, was it? What were you doing out there? And how did you get there?" he was confused.

"I just went around you. Sorry, you looked tired, so I didn't want to bother you... Besides, you wouldn't let me go, would you?"

"I'll have to report this. Wait here, until Delle comes to switch shifts with me."

"What? No, I have to go back! Mijou will be pissed, if I'm late, I'm supposed to..."

"You were supposed to stay in the sentry post, Zorinne," Delle's voice sounded disappointed.

"Aw... Delle, I can..."

"Sh," she stopped me with a gesture. "Beim, you can go to sleep. I'll take it from here."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now you," her attention was back at me. "You were talking with that madman over there," she said. She knew.

"Well... I wanted to know if Zeri's alright," I admitted.

"She's a Daeva, you'd better forget her. We're your family now. Did he at least say something useful?"

"No, not really," it wasn't even a lie. Zeri's supposed to fight Hellion some day in the future. I didn't even know, if I'd be alive by then.

"See? No need to break the rules to chase some fantasies. Now go back and tell Mijou what you did. Because if you won't, I will."

"You're really letting me go? Just like that?"

"I'll leave your punishment to Mijou, she's your superior now."

"Well, thanks?" I yawned and walked back to the camp.

By the time I arrived, everyone was already awake and alert.

"Zorinne!" Mijou saw me and immediately ran to me. "Where's Rae?"

"In the tent? Sleeping?" I was confused.

"Would I ask you, if she were _just in the tent_?!"

"Sorry, Mijou, she was there, when I was leaving, I don't... oh..." the sudden realisation dawned on me and I felt like the biggest idiot on the world. "That's why she urged me to go... She wanted to leave without anyone noticing. But... I don't know where she'd go. Sorry."

"When and where did you go?"

"About two hours ago or so," I scratched my head. "I went to that Daeva, I wanted to..."

"Doesn't matter why, now. She could go anywhere, then. Go to Alfrigh's camp and ask them, if they have seen her. Me and Derot will search the coast," Mijou didn't wait to check, if I did what she said and left. As if I had anything else to do.

Alfrigh's camp was only fifteen minutes away and during the time I walked, the sky brightened a bit. Well, brightened... more like became less dark. I could see the Elysea in the sky almost shining and the remnants of the Tower of Eternity were faintly glowing with mysterious light. I sighed and refocused on my task. _Unless I Ascend, I'll never get there. I'll have plenty of time for dreaming later._

"Hey, Alfrigh!" I called at him the moment I saw him.

"You're quite an early bird today, Zorinne."

"Yeah... have you seen Rae?"

"No, should I? Did something happen?" he frowned.

"Nah, probably nothing. She's just the usual drama lady," I eyerolled. Rae was probably just sulking somewhere, I didn't want him to worry. Or... "Actually, was Jastaz here recently?"

"How do you know? He said his mission was secret," Alfrigh looked surprised.

"Hah, just lucky guess," I forced a smile. "So? Where did he go? I won't tell anyone."

"Well, you don't usually gossip, but... He said something about the canyon."

"Thanks," I turned to leave.

"Wait, you're going after him?"

"Sure, why not? Don't tell me you believe he actually got a secret mission. From Ulgorn."

"Well... boss doesn't like him, but..."

"He _told you_ about it! _You_! You tell anything to anyone without a second thought," I shook my head. "If I'm not back by... noon, go tell Mijou I'm most likely dead."

I ran from the camp and followed the only path, which led to the Dubaro Vine canyon. When I approached the makeshift gate marking the Mau territory, I slowed down and left the road to sneak around. Their guard was pacing back and forth around the gate, I had to wait for a while to find an opening and get through without being noticed. Surprisingly, there were no more guards on the road, not even at the entrance to the canyon. I carefully entered the cave-like path made of trees and their roots and followed the only possible direction. After climbing down a giant root, I almost tripped over something heavy and soft. In the dim light of the morning in the canyon I examined it, it was a dead body of a human. A raider, by the clothes. I vaguely remembered his face from before, but not his name. The blood on his neck and around him wasn't dried yet.

 _Sorry, man, if I get out of here, I'll let Ulgorn know. He'll know, whom he sent here. That's the least I can do._

He had no weapons or anything useful on him, so I let him there and crept forward. I prepared my sword, just in case. I was never extra good at moving stealthily, it was better to be prepared to fight, in case they had some competent guards. And of course they had. One of the Mau spotted me and immediately attacked. I parried his sword, but before I could counterattack, I had to defend myself again. He was stronger than me and he knew it. As I was stepping back, I tripped over a stone on the path and fell. I have expected the dumbest death ever, alone in the enemy territory, being stabbed by a simple guard, whom I couldn't avoid, but instead he just put the tip of tis sword to my neck.

"You... why herrre?" he said with obvious trouble to find the right words.

"I'm following a suspicious person. Human. He went here, I don't know why, but I'm sure it's something bad.

"You not rrraid ourrr food?"

"Not this time."

"Chieftain betrrray us. Human invite Balaurrr. You kill human and Balaurrr. You help and I not see you," he said and stared at me. "You not help and I kill you."

 _Balaur? What did I get myself into? How am I supposed to kill a Balaur? But to get killed now... I'd rather take that extra time to come up with some brilliant escape plan..._

"Fine, I'll help. I'll just kill some humans and Balaur. Piece of cake."

"No cake, kill," he withdrew his sword and stepped away from me, to block my path back.

"Yeah, right," I muttered, picked up my sword and walked in my previous direction, further into the canyon.

 _Balaur, huh... how could the Balaur get to Ishalgen without anyone noticing?_

After few minutes I got to a crossroad. I heard muffled noise of a crowd and saw a faint red light from the left side. Everything in me screamed to go to the right, but I had to know, what was happening there. I peeked behind the turn. There was a Mau guarding a barred wagon with a person inside. The light and noise were comin from a cave entrance, partially blocked by piles of boxes and barrels and a wooden gate in Mau style. The person in the wagon sniffed. That sound was familiar. I shifted my look back to the wagon.

 _Rae?! Oh, no. This is bad... Don't panic, think. Get her out of there. If we cooperate, we can get the guard at the road. Now, this guard..._

The Mau walking around the wagon had two of their curved swords and looked competent enough to use them. I had to surprise him and kill him quickly, otherwise I had no chance against him. I unsheathed my dagger and observed him for few minutes. When he turned his back against me, I ran as quietly as I could and buried the dagger into the back of his neck.

 _Aion bless the noise from the next cave._

"Zorinne?" Rae whispered and stared at me in surprise. They took her weapons and armour, and her clothes were torn and dirty.

"Shh! It's a long story, so I'll tell you if we get out of here," I examined the lock on the wagon.

"We can't," she objected.

"There's only one guard on the way out and the lock looks rusty enough, I just need some rock..."

"No, no, they're summoning the Balaur, we have to stop them!" she caught my arm.

"Rae, we can't possibly stop a cave full of Mau."

"We don't have to defeat all of them, just..." she sighed and looked at the ground, avoiding an eye contact. "Sorry, you were right. It was Jastaz, he somehow convinced the Mau to open the Abyss gate. The gate is powered by three crystals. We smash them, the gate shuts down. They won't get here."

"But we have to get out!" I had trouble to keep whispering.

"If the Balaur get in, everyone will die, before the Daevas find out and come fight them. You can run, if you want, but I'm gonna at least try to stop them," she was adamant. I would have never expected such determination from her.

"Rae..." but she was right. "Fine, but we'll do it my way."

I peeked from behind the boxes and barrels and examined the cave. I spotted the crystals immediately, they were faintly glowing, as they powered the red circle at the top of the cave's elevated part. I returned to the wagon, unbuckled my weapons belt and gave it to Rae.

"Take this. When I smash the lock, they might notice the noise, so be ready."

"You need weapons too!"

"Yeah, I'll have these," I picked up the swords of the dead Mau. "They're not the best quality, but they should smash those crystals without problems. There are three, as you said. One right from the door, one left and one at the top of the cave. When I break that lock, I'll run to the one on the left. The Mau should run after me. Then you'll go, break the one on the right and get out. I'll take care of the third one."

"Stop with this _protecting me_ nonsense, Zorinne," she hissed. "Just because my dad is the boss..."

"Yeah, you have a dad. I don't. So once you break that stone, you'll get out of here and tell him to send everyone capable of fighting to clear it here."

"Fine, but you have to promise me, you'll get out of there alive too."

"Maybe they just decide to torture me, so the sooner you get back... We're wasting time here, get ready," I found a rock just large enough to hold it in both hands and hit the lock with all the strength I had. The rusty metal didn't hold and fell apart.

"Let's go," I hissed at Rae, grabbed the two Mau swords and ran to the cave. Two Mau were already on the way to check the entrance, I almost bumped to them, so I just waved the swords in their direction, and ran towards the crystal. Getting to it wasn't too difficult. Those few, who have noticed me, were stuck in surprise. However, the moment, when I hit the crystal and it exploded in hundreds of tiny shards, all the eyes in the cave were on me.

 _And now the harder part..._

The Mau have already shook their surprise and ran towards me, blocking my way to the natural ramp leading to the gate and the third crystal. Nevertheless, I ran there, madly swinging the curved swords around, to gain just enough space to get though. I was halfway up, when something hit my back. It didn't pierce my chain shirt, but I stumbled, which gave another Mau opportunity to slash me across my right arm. It hurt. A lot. I dropped the sword. With just one weapon to defend myself and keep them at bay, I made only a few steps, before they overwhelmed me and knocked me down. Some of their attacks pierced my armour, stabbing me in the back and side and I also got several slashes across arms and legs. But instead of killing me right away, they dragged me to the gate and threw me on the ground before a bigger Mau, their chieftain. He grunted something in their language, kicked me and turned towards the gate. Everything in my body hurt, but I forced myself to look there too. A silhouette of a Balaur was passing throught the red glowy circle.

 _I failed? No! Nononono!_

The Balaur were here and no one knew about them. I couldn't let them come through! It took an eternity and then some, but I managed to lift myself to my knees. It hurt. My body refused to move, I had to force it. _Just a bit more..._ When I got stable footing for one leg, I jumped. I caught the crystal powering the gate and wrung it from the device holding it. I fell to the ground again.

The gate exploded.

The sounds around me ceased to exist and I felt my body disappearing. It was very odd feeling. My fingers went numb and I dropped the crystal. My vision blurred and I couldn't see anything, except for a shapeless, colourless fog. Then a tree appeared in a distance. It was getting closer and closer and I could see more and more details. It was a _very_ _huge_ tree. It towered from the ground up to the sky and people were walking among its branches and roots. It was faintly glowing and emanated aura of peace. Then something yanked me back and the cave returned around me. It was still the same cave, but something has changed. The Balaur body was ripped by the explosion and the Mau were scattered. Those closest to the gate died. I looked around in panic and found out I could move. My injuries were gone. I didn't lose time thinking about it, I grabbed the nearest sword and got up. The Mau under the platform were not caught in the blast and were only confused and angry. Two of them were holding Rae's unmoving body.

 _Rae! No!_

I ran towards them, ignoring everyone else. I impaled one of them, grabbed his sword and cut open the neck of the other one. All that before they could react.

 _Why are they so slow?_

I quickly lifted Rae and found out she's still alive. I put her over my shoulder and ran for the exit.

 _Was she always so light?_

Those few Mau, whom I encountered in the canyon, screamed, when they saw me and ran away.

 _I must look like a real mess now... They probably heard the explosion..._

When I left the canyon, I _felt_ , Rae's life slowly vanishing. I stopped, gently put her into the grass and checked her wounds. She had several bruises and one awfully deep wound under her shoulder.

"No, Rae, please don't..." I tore my sleeve and tried to plug the wound up. I couldn't do anything else, the only healing potion I had was shattered during the gate explosion. Rae didn't have anything. "Please, please, don't die..."

I heard steps. Immediately I knew, several people were running towards me. It was sound of heavy boots, so no Mau... I turned my head towards that sound.

"Mijou!" I called, when I recognised the one leading them. "Rae needs help! Hurry!"

"Zorinne?" she looked very surprised, when she got to us. Everyone else stared at me with disbelief.

"Rae is dying, don't just stand there, help her!" I yelled at them.

"Lidun, look at her," Mijou commanded. "Derot, guard, Zorinne, start talking."

"Uh..." I was confused. "I... uh..." I wasn't able to put together any comprehensible sentence, I just anxiously watched Lidun, as she checked Rae's condition, put some bandages with healing ointment on her shoulder and poured several drops of healing potion into her mouth.

"Zorinne! What happened?"

"I... I was looking for Rae... I thought she left the camp to be alone with Jastaz. But then Alfrigh told me, he saw Jastaz going to the canyon. I didn't think Rae would go there, but I hate that guy, I wanted to find anything to give Ulgorn reason to kick him out..." I was still watching Rae. She was stabilising.

"And?" Mijou was on edge.

"I found it. Jastaz somehow convinced the Mau to build an Abyss gate to get Balaur here."

"What? Balaur? How many? We must immediately warn everyone!"

"I... we destroyed the gate, before the Balaur coud get through. I thought I died... oh... I think I have Ascended..." I looked at my hands, they looked like as if aether was evaporating from them.

"You have Ascended? Are you sure?"

"I don't know... I was stabbed several times. And the gate exploded in my face. And then my wounds have healed and the Mau were so slow and Rae so light..."

"Zorinne..." Rae opened her eyes. "What happened to your hair?" She closed them again.

"She's stabilised," Lidun said. "We shoud get out of here."

I got up, carefuly lifted up Rae to carry her in my arms. Not over the shoulder again, that proved to be dangerous. And now I had allies around me, I didn't have to wield a weapon.

"When did you get so strong?" Lidun asked in surprise.

"Today, I guess..."

Only when we returned back to the camp, I have realised how much I was tired. I just sat on the ground, stared at them preparing a wagon to transport Rae back to Adelle village. She wasn't in a condition to use the flight transport. I ran my fingers through my hair. It was a mess, as expected. We just barely escaped the Mau and Balaur, why would Rae ask about my hair? One strand loosened and dangled in front of my eyes. I froze, when I realised, what was I looking at. I grabbed the nearest polished plate and used it as a mirror. I couldn't recognise myself. All my hair has turned white.

"Go pack your things," Mijou ordered me. "And Rae's. You're going back with her."

"But..."

"If you have Ascended, we can't let you stay here, you know that," she said unusually softly.

"I... I'm sorry," I said.

"It's alright, Zorinne, Ascension happens from time to time. Usually not that often as with you and your sister, but at least you'll see her, right?"

"Oh, yes, I hope I will," I smiled at Mijou and went to the tent to pack our things.

By the evening, we have arrived to the village. Rae was sleeping all the time. Mijou has sent a messenger ahead in the flight transport, so they were ready and the healers have immediately taken care of Rae. Ulgorn, after making sure his daughter will be alright, wanted to hear my report. I told him everything, starting with my dialogue with Rae the night, before she disappeared, ending with our arrival here. I have excluded only the details of my talk with the mad, imprisoned Daeva and the vision, I had in the Mau cave. Ulgorn gave orders to his adjutants to gather as many people they could to send force to the canyon and make sure no Balaur gates remain there. Then he called Linevir, our soul healer, to confirm whether or not I have Ascended. She... confirmed it.

"Boss... can I... talk with Rae, before I go?" I asked.

"You saved her life and I'm beyond grateful for that," he said. "But even I can't break this rule. You're leaving tomorrow. Pray to Aion she wakes up."

"Thanks, boss," I sighed and went back to my tiny room. I sat on my bed, thinking about what was ahead of me. Just one night and I'd have to go to a completely unknown life. It was exciting, so many new places to visit, new things to learn, new people to meet... But I also felt a bit sad. I didn't want to leave Rae and my friends behind. I grew up here...

A knock on the door woke me up.

"You slept like this?" Rae entered and sat next to me on the bed. "The white looks good on you."

"Uhm... I guess so..." I blinked and sat up. "Thanks?"

"Dad said you wanted to talk with me."

"Well, yes... are you alright?" _Yeah, stupid question._

"The shoulder still hurts and I can't move my arm well, but the healers patched me up quite good," she grinned.

"That's good to hear," I smiled. "And... um..."

"Yes, you were right about him," she grunted. "He flirted with me, because he hoped it will get him something. And when it didn't, he decided to give me to the Balaur."

"I didn't mean... You couldn't have known that, Rae."

"Still... you're my friend... I should have at least thought about what you said, instead of calling you jealous."

"Well, I kind of was, so you were right too," I shrugged.

"Don't tell me..."

"I was jealous, because my best friend suddenly started to ignore me because of such asshole. There's many things one can be jealous about. Not just... partners."

"You're one big silly, Zorinne," she hugged me. "I'll miss you."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too."

"Can I ask you for a favour?" she withdrew.

"You want favour from me?" I was surprised. "Uh, sure?"

"Dad said, Jastaz was probably working for the Lepharists."

"Lepha-what?"

"Lepharists, it's a group of peope, who hate the Shedim lords and the Daevas and they do everything possible to harm them. Sabotages and stuff," she took a deep breath. "So if you see him, could you please kill him for me?"

"Yeah, no problem. I can do that."


End file.
